Pride and Honor
by miamitravel
Summary: A young woman on the run heads to Charming to find the man who always promised to help her when she needed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own SoA or any of the characters. I do own those that you may not recognize.**

**Chapter 1 – What was I thinking?**

_Staring at the garage, parked inside my car and drumming my fingers against the steering wheel, all that can be heard is tap, tap, tap….I can do this, I keep telling myself. It's not that hard. Just get out of the car Gia and ask if he's here. If he's not, then I guess I will have to figure things out on my own. I knew I should have called him before I came down, I just knew it. Feeling a slight almost butterfly wings brush from inside, as though my baby was telling me it was okay to do this. Taking a deep breath, I stepped outside my car, shut the door and made my way up to the garage._

_Looking around and seeing several of the cuts that were the norm, I made my way further up the path when I was stopped by a young man in his mid twenties._

"Hi, ma'am. Can I help you with something?" asked the young man politely.

"Actually I hope that you can. I am looking for someone and I am not sure if he is here or not. His name is JC…sorry Jean Carlos Ortiz."

"Oh you're looking for Juice. Hold on a sec, he's here. I'll go grab him. What's your name so I can tell him who's here?"

"Tell him Lil G is here." I answered and smiled sweetly. Watching the young man head back towards what looked like the clubhouse, I could feel the stares from the other men there, wondering who I was and what I was doing here. Once again the flutter from inside was reassuring to me, even if I still felt sick to my stomach with dread.

"Gia?! Is it really you?!" I heard the voice in front of me exclaim. Shock filtered through my system at the sight of JC standing there in front of me. Between the fear of being followed, plus sitting in a car all night and part of this morning and finally seeing JC, it hit me all at once and I began a slow spiral down to the ground.

Juice caught Gia just as she was about to hit the ground. Not knowing what happened and why, he immediately picked her up in his arms and brought her inside to the clubhouse. He was followed closely by Chibs and Half-Sack. Chibs having some medical knowledge quickly brought smelling salts over, while Half-Sack fetched a cold compress and gently placed it on her forehead.

Gia stirred at the foul smell under her nose. She didn't know what happened or how she got into the room, but it was nice and cool in here and she was being taken care of care. Lifting her eyes up, she sees a pair of melted chocolate brown eyes staring down at her in concern. Feeling JC's hand caressing her hair, she leans into it as beast she could.

"Baby girl, do you think you can sit up a bit? Try and take a bit of water" he asks softly. Nodding her head ever so gently, she struggles to get to a sitting position, but strong arms are there to help ease her up. Half-Sack hands her a glass of water.

"Thank you JC." Gia says quietly, sipping the water.

"What happened? Why did you faint and what are you doing here?"

"Easy brother, let her get her bearings first and then maybe we can get answers" says Chibs. The girl is easy on the eyes and if he wasn't mistaken, she had several tattoos as well.

"Sorry" Juice mumbles all the while still looking at Gia.

"I know I should have called first and asked if it was okay if I came out here, but I, umm……"

"G, whatever is going on, I told you before I will always help you in anyway I can. You know that. So what gives?"

"I ran into a bit of a problem back home and had no where else I can turn to. I know I should have called the second I realized what was happening but I thought I was a big enough girl to handle it on my own without having to have you come in and rescue me. I guess I was wrong and I need you to rescue me." Gia's lips began to tremble and unshed tears stung her eyes.

Juice looked at her and then turned his head to look back at Chibs and Prospect. Nodding his head towards them, they left the room leaving Gia and Juice alone to talk. Chibs knew that Juice would come and tell them what was going on. The young lass' eyes were filled with shadows and he could guess at the cause.

"They're gone. So now tell me what is going on. I can't help you unless youtell me." Juice said in that quiet way of his.

"Where do I begin?" she says. Grabbing his hand, she places it gently on her stomach "This is the reason why I ran. My baby. I didn't wanna be around that violence anymore. So I took off. He found me, brought me back home and beat me. I tried to protect my baby as best I could. When he was finished, I curled up into a ball, praying.

JC, I honestly thought that I would die that night. I heard the door close as he left the house and I struggled to get up and out. I knew I was hurt, but I didn't realize how bad I truly was. I got several of my bags out of the closet and started throwing clothes into them. I also grabbed all of the baby things that I had hidden in the closet. I hadn't told him yet I was pregnant. Not like it would have really changed anything. I just need a place to stay and hide out for a while." Gia finished.

"WOW! This is what we are going to do." Gia gave him a look and was about to open her mouth and say something, but Juice stopped her cold with "It's not just you anymore. You came to me for help and I am going to help you. You and that baby." His hand still on her belly, rubbing in soothing motions. "Right now though, I am taking you to my room here and you are going to sleep. No arguments. Half-Sack will get your things from the car and then we'll stash it somewhere. I will talk to the rest of the guys and let them know I am going to have company for a while. Okay?"

Nodding her head, she let Juice help her up off the couch and guide her down the hall to his room. Opening the door, Juice lets her go first and she realizes that there is one bed. Not like she never slept in the same bed as him, but she didn't want to put her friend out.

"JC, I can find another place to stay, really. I don't want you to give up your bed." She looked around some more and noticed several pictures on the mirror. Heading over to the dresser and mirror she noticed the one pic that was guaranteed to make her cry. It was a picture of JC and herself about 6 years ago. How things have changed in that time.

Feeling hands on her shoulders, Juice placed his head next to hers and kissed her on her temple. Turning her gently towards the bed, he whispered in her ear "Rest now sweetie I'll keep you safe."

She slipped out of her jeans,, kept the shirt on and slid in between the covers, turned on her side and let her eyes drift close, knowing that she was finally safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You know the drill by now- I do not own SoA. I wish I did however.**

**Chapter 2 – Dreams and Nightmares**

"_Stop, please Andrew, I'm begging you to stop. I haven't done anything wrong." Gia cries._

"_Bitch, I told you that you were not leaving me. Go ahead and cry. You're pathetic. Crying over someone who obviously doesn't care about you. Whaa-whaa, keep crying bitch" smacking her hard across the face. Blood pouring from mouth and nose._

"_Andrew please stop." Gia felt his hands on her shaking her hard. They were hurting her, but she couldn't stop it._

"_Gia….Gia…._Gia…wake up baby girl" says Juice. He and the other guys heard her crying out in her sleep. He and Chibs walked to his room and opened the door up to find Gia tangled in the sheets, tears staining her face and begging for whatever she was dreaming of to stop. Juice walked over to the bed, while Chibs watched from the door, concern in his eyes evident. Sitting on the bed Juice tried to be as gentle as he could to wake her from her sleep and not scare her as well. But she wasn't waking up and was still begging, Juice and Chibs' hearts breaking at hearing her voice cracking.

Juice was able to finally able to get Gia to wake up. Her eyes wide open and still clouded with unshed tears. Gia turned into Juice's arms and cried. Drawn by the sound of a woman sobbing, the guys gathered around the door and then quickly left. Chibs with them.

Gia's crying finally subsided and she turned in Juice's arms. She felt so vulnerable. It was a feeling she hated, but she knew she was in her friend's arms and she was safe for the time being, but she also knew that she would now have to go into the story of why she was here and what happened.

"Gia baby, look at me" Juice says gently. "I know that something happened to you and that you are reluctant to talk about it, but for my sanity and yours, you will have to talk about it."

"I know JC, believe me I know. I just don't want you to think less of me for what happened. Regardless of whether or not it was my fault."

"The guys are going to have questions. We all heard you out in the bar. It's not like you can put it off any longer. But if there are problems with talking about some of the more intense things and you would rather not talk about it, then we will respect it. You are my friend first and always. I wanna be here to watch you with this little one. It will be fine, I promise." Juice says looking into her eyes and seeing the warmth come back into them.

Nodding her head slowly, Gia got out of the bed. At some point while she was tossing and turning she might have removed her pants. Gia didn't pay any attention as she tried to find where she put her pants. Feeling a gentle touch to her thigh and knee, she knew that Juice had seen the scarring criss crossing across her legs. She stopped and turned to look down at him. His eyes were bright with unshed tears and fury.

"Why didn't you call me, G? I could have gotten you out of whatever situation you were in and kept you safe." Anger vibrated through his statement.

"Because I was ashamed JC, that's why. Do you understand that every night I went to bed I was praying not to be beaten or raped, by that animal. I dreamed you showed up out of the blue and took me away from there. I never, ever wanted you to see this or even me like this. I am not weak Jean Carlos. But I did what I had to do to survive. And to keep my baby safe." Gia stated.

"I would have come to you had I known, Gia. God how could you not call me and tell me. I am so sorry that this happened. But I will keep you and that baby of your safe. The guys will help keep you safe as well. Please trust me" Juice said with conviction.

"I trust you to a point JC. My faith in men and my trust in them was shattered a long time ago. I will start with you and then we will go from there. I love you so much you know that right. You have always been there for me when I needed you. But right now I know they have questions that need answers."

Grabbing her hand, Juice led her out of his room after placing a kiss on her forehead and into the bar area.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You all know the drill – I do not own SoA, just my characters…..**

**I hope you guys are enjoying it, as much as I am enjoying your stories….**

**Chapter 3 – The Explanation**

Juice led Gia into the bar area where the guys had gathered. Hearing her cries earlier they could guess at what the cause was, but not yet all of it. This was her story to tell. They would let her do that in her own way and then offer a solution if they could. The Sons could be a bunch of hard driving assholes, but the respected the fairer sex and did what they could to protect them.

Gia looked around at the men staring at her, trying to figure her out and what her story was. She trusted Juice to a point but that would change. These men she didn't know from Adam and quite honestly didn't trust them, but they right now were her only hope in keeping her and her baby safe. She knew they would have questions, but how willing she was to answer them was another question altogether,

"Listen up guys, this is my friend Gia. She knows you have questions, but I think the best idea is if she explains what happened and why she is here. Go ahead baby girl, it's all yours" Juice said

"Thanks JC. Ummm….I guess I will start at the beginning. I, uh, I met Andrew several years ago, not too long after JC left our town. At first things were really, really, really good. Then he started to change. Slowly at first. He knew I still spoke with JC and at first I thought he was fine with that, but apparently he wasn't. The first time he hit me we had just come back from dinner and there was an email from JC. Just asking me the usual things, how everything was and what was going on…things like that. Well Andrew took it to mean something else and he backhanded me across the face. From there it escalated. He would lay punches to my body and not to my face. He knew that if people would see my face then there would be questions. He didn't want that."

"Wait I don't understand something…if the beatings had gotten worse they why did you stay? Why not call or email Juice?" asked Kip concern lacing his voice.

"Well, Kip, it wasn't that easy. As the months went on and the beatings worse I found out I was pregnant. Andrew in his mind thought that in the beginning the baby was his. As I got bigger, his thoughts went into a whole other direction. He began to accuse me of being unfaithful, of actually sleeping with JC. Truth is I was only allowed out for work and grocery shopping. The emails to JC had stopped sometime before that." Pausing to take a deep breathe and to calm herself before she continued on, she felt Juice's hand grab hold of hers and it gave her a measure of comfort. She knew that the next part of the story was going to enrage JC, but it had to be told so that they understood why she ran to Juice. "I was entering my eight month, when Andrew came home one day in a rage. I don't why he was like that and sure enough he started to take it out on me. Well the next thing I know, I was flying through the air and through the plate glass window. I vaguely remember him yelling at me to get up and get in the house, but by then I felt crippling pain across my stomach. I looked down…I, I looked down and there was a big piece of glass lodged in my stomach. I prayed that my baby was spared, but in the back of my mind I knew, I knew she was lost. The ambulance came, a neighbor called them and stayed with me all the way to the hospital. Andrew gave them the excuse that I was clumsy and fell, but I knew he would spin it in a way that would make me look like I failed. I had multiple wounds from the glass as it cut into me. The doctors told me later on that I had 150 stitches throughout my body." Tears were pouring out of her eyes and she hated the sympathy that was directed her way, but these harden men looked as if they just wanted to cry with her.

"I had no where to go, once I got out of the hospital so I had to go back to the house. He didn't touch me for a while, losing the baby had crushed me and I had to go through with labor and delivery since I was so far along. Once I was home the police had come to the house to check on me and to make sure that I was alright. Andrew insisted to them that I was fine and I was recovering. They spoke with me, I told them that I was fine, simply because I needed the time to recover physically and mentally. I started to make plans then to leave. One night several months after I came home, Andrew came home drunk and in a foul mood. He dragged me upstairs and raped me and then beat me. I found out two months later that I was pregnant because of that night."

"So here I am, in your clubhouse spilling out my guts and pregnant. I grabbed my stuff , several bags worth plus the baby stuff that I had hidden in the closet and hopped in my car and came here. I knew where JC was, just not if he was still here." Looking over at her closest and dearest friend, she saw something that she never saw before in his eyes – rage and sadness all mixed together. She looked up at the men in the room and saw the same thing she saw in Juice's eyes. Jax was the first to speak.

"Gia, honey, stay here for as long as you need. If by chance this Andrew guy comes here you will be protected." Turning to look at Clay, Jax said "I think that we should let Hale and Unser know about this guy. If he comes to Charming to look for her then they would be the first stop."

"Make the call to Hale, let 'em know what the hell is happening without going into to much detail. Tell him they need to let us know if anyone is asking for her." Clay stated.

Gia couldn't believe her ears. They were willing to help her. She knew that someone like Clay doesn't trust easily and that she would be looked into. If she wasn't mistaken then Juice would be the one to find out the background info. Or to tell Clay what he knew. But for now she was safe. "Ummm I just want to say thank you. Thank you for keeping me and my baby safe. I am sorry if Andrew brings any trouble to you or this town." Tears silently flowed from her eyes as she thought about what Andrew could do to her, her baby, Juice and his friends. But she had a feeling that these hard-eyed men would not even allow Andrew to live should he step foot into Charming.

Juice gave a slight tug on her hand and nodded his head in the direction of the bedroom. Saying good night to the men, she followed JC back to his room. He had changed in the last few years. Still goofy and dopey, but harder and edgier. She always loved him. First as a friend, but over time that changed into something else for her, but right now she couldn't think of that or even what his feelings were at this point. They got to his room and he opened the door for her.

Juice really didn't know what to say to Gia. The only thing he could do was take care of her. He helped her remove her pants and got her in the bed and under the covers. The he removed his clothing, but still kept his boxer briefs and tank on, crawled under the blankets with her and gently gathered Gia into his arms. He held onto her, kissed her forehead and told her to sleep. Just as she drifted into a deep slumber she mumbled "I love you JC." Juice couldn't hold back the tears that slipped from his eyes at her declaration and whispered back to her "I love you too baby girl". They both drifted off into a deep slumber. Gia being safe for the first time in years.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Sons of Anarchy..I wish I did, then I can mechanics around all the time to fix my car.

**Chapter 4 – When did things change for me and you?**

Gia awoke the following morning, feeling better then she had in a long time. She felt like a heavy load was taken off her shoulders and that was a nice thing. Last night falling asleep in Juice's arms was wonderful. She knew that when she drifted off to sleep she murmured that she loved him, but she could have sworn she heard him too saying that he loved her too. But her feelings for him were much different then what his were.

Turning over and still wrapped up in Juice's arms, she really looked at him in the light streaming through the window. Mohawk with lighting bolt tattoos on either side of his head, caramel colored skin, slightly dopey grin on his sleeping face and a tight body to go with it all. She knew that her feelings for him had changed, but when and where they changed she didn't know. Her baby gave her another one of those butterfly wing brushes and she had to get up and go to the bathroom in the worst way. Sliding ever so gently out from under his arm so as not to wake him, she quietly headed to the bathroom.

She turned back to look at him quickly and then headed in to do her business. She knew that he would he have to get up soon for work, but she didn't want to disturb him. She finished up in the bathroom and headed back into the room only to see him with his hands behind his head, the sheet tangled around his legs, his eyes slightly hooded and sleep still in them. She felt a bit self conscious standing there in the doorway in nothing but her underwear and t-shirt. Juice's eyes took on a heated look, but she quickly dismissed it. It was after all JC. Someone she had known all her life. He would never look at her the way she wanted to be looked at by him.

"Mornin beautiful" he rasps out in that sexy morning voice.

"Morning yourself. How'd ya sleep?" Gia asks quietly.

"Better then I have in a long while. Come here sweetheart, we need to talk." Holding out his hand to her. She came over to him and gingerly sat on his side of the bed.

"JC, to be honest I really don't want to talk anymore, at least not right now. I talked about things last night that needed to be said. Right now the only thing I wanna do is crawl back into bed and wrap your arms around me and fall back asleep." Looking at him hopefully and that he would take the hint.

Thank god he did. Juice slid over and gathered her into his arms and held her as she tried to fall back asleep, but Juice was all hard-bodied and aroused. Truth be told she was turned on as well and she had spoken to OB/GYN before leaving to come here so that number 1 she could make sure her records could be transferred over and number 2 in case she had the desire to actually sleep with a man, more specifically Juice. She slowly let her fingers trail up his arm, sending chills over his body and an electric jolt up his spine. He gripped her fingers gently and looked down at her "Baby girl I don't think that you are ready for this yet."

"I don't want to think JC, I just want to feel. Please. I just want to feel like someone actually wants to be with me and not like a punching bag." She was slowly placing kisses on his neck as she felt him loosen his hold on her fingers. She took that opportunity to trail them down his still clad stomach and felt his muscles clench and tremble. She trailed them further down his body until she came to what she wanted. His hard cock still encased in his boxer briefs. Juice let out a groan at the feel of her hand on him.

He thought that he could talk sense into her and make her see reason, but it just wasn't in him to do so, considering that he has been in love with her for years and that kind of love never truly goes away. Jax and Tara are the perfect example of that. Right now though, Gia's fingers had found a particularly sensitive spot that was driving him absolutely crazy. She hooked her fingers in the waist band of his boxer briefs and had her hand on his flesh. Gia felt his draw in a deep breath trying desperately to get himself under control. It was a losing fight.

Juice couldn't control his body or even his emotions right now as he turned Gia to her back. That gave him a measure of control, but not much in that it gave Gia more room and greater access to his body. She took her hand from his cock and trailed it back up to the hem of his wife beater and lifted it up and over his head. More tattoos graced his upper body and torso. Ripped abs graced his stomach. He was stunning. She however felt unworthy and unattractive.

Juice could sense that Gia was uncomfortable and tried to put her fears to rest. She had to know that she was what he wanted. He aimed to prove it to her. Gently kissing her lips at first, he deepened the kiss as the emotions he fought to keep in check came flaring to life. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him, that all of her fears were not warranted. Gripping the hem of her shirt, he pulled her to a sitting position and lifted the shirt from her flushed body. The slight mound of her stomach was sexy as hell. Her breasts were flushed and swollen with tight light pink nipples topping them. Lowering his head to her breast, Juice gave first one and then the other a lick sending pulses of electricity coursing through her body. She arched her back letting him know that she liked it and wanted more. Slowly lowering her upper body back to the bed, Juice took his time getting to know her body.

Gia felt his lips and tongue on her body. He returned to her breasts, kneading one while his lips and tongue did amazing things to the other. Nothing short of a war breaking out was going to pull her away from him and those very talented fingers that were doing incredible things to her body.

"Give to me Gia, baby please. I need to feel you around me, in me, on me. I want it all." Juice pleaded breathily. The feel of her hands against his body, her hot mouth working a moist path down his chest were his undoing. Grabbing Gia, he flipped her over so that he was on the bottom and she on top. He grabbed the headboard behind him and looked at her through emotionally charged eyes. "Take the panties off, now Gia."

The shocked almost dazed look in her eyes was a major turn on. He watched as Gia wiggled out of her panties, her bare folds glistening with the juices flowing from her pussy. My god, she waxes… his control slipped another notch, hell it was dangerously close to being gone in an instant.

Gia thought that she knew Juice. This was a side she had never seen before. Time to show him what she felt for him. Kissing him deeply the inferno blazing out of control, she kissed and licked her way down his body stopping at some of his ink to run the tip of her tongue over and through them. She looked up at him through hooded eyes to see him grasping the head board tightly. She continued down his stomach and stopped at the waistband of his boxer briefs, placing a kiss there. She hooked her hands into the band and guided them down past his hips, cock and his legs and threw them onto the floor. Juice was impressively endowed. It made her mouth water to taste him and flooded her pussy and coated the bare folds even more. She trailed her nails lightly up the inside of his thighs feeling them tremble, right before she licked the tip of his cock.

Juice reared up as best he could with his hands attached to the head board. He knew the second he took his hands from there then he wouldn't be able to control himself and Gia didn't need another raving animal hurting her. He lay back down as she continued to torment him. She smiled that smile every woman has when they are enjoying the power they have over men. Gia couldn't help herself, she let her tongue peek out of her swollen lips and placed her lips around him and started to suck his cock for all its worth. He was generously endowed and she would try to take him all in without choking, but the need for him was over riding all her senses. He tasted like the elements of the earth – fire and water thunder and lightning all wrapped up in one package.

Juice watched her pupils dilate as she took him deeper into his mouth. Her tongue flicked over the head and another groan escaped from his lips. Gia lips tightened on the swollen and sensitize crest as she was blowing his fucking mind. This was a woman who was abused and used and here she was giving her trust to a man she hadn't seen in a number of years. She sucked with hungry, fierce draws of her mouth. Taking him deep and working her tongue over him once again. He could almost feel the back of mouth, and when she swallowed, sweat started popping out on his body. She took him even deeper, feeling him in the back of mouth. He was going to come, but he didn't want to come like that. He wanted to be in her snug pussy, feeling her heat and wetness surrounding him as he drove them both over the edge. His body had other ideas. He felt the beginnings of his orgasm starting at the base of his spine and shoot up and out. He filled her mouth as he shouted "FUCK" each blast of semen jetting out of the head of his cock and feeling her swallowing his cum.

Gia couldn't believe how incredibly aroused she was. Juice came in hot, hard spurts and she swallowed him all. He pulled out her mouth and stared up at her as she licked her lips. He was still hard. Like he never came. Grabbing her by her upper arms, he flipped onto her back. He wanted her, no he needed her. Hard and deep. He wanted her to feel what she did to him. Looking into her eyes, she nodded her head a bit and held her breath as he began to enter her. She was snug tight despite how wet she was. He wanted to go slow with her, but she wrapped her legs around his waist locking them right above the small of his back and told him "hard and fast, baby, please I need it hard and fast. I won't break."

Upon hearing those words in his ear, his control completely gone, he entered her in one swift thrust and still she didn't have all of him. Again he withdrew from her body leaving the tip in and drove into receptive body again, once more he did it again and she had him all. Unused muscles straining and stretching to accommodate his large size, she felt as if she was being split in two until he moved within her. He tried to be gentle but he couldn't stop. Her breathy little cries and moans, her hips rising up to meet his thrusts. She wanted more from him, "Harder JC, deeper. Oh God, JC. Yes like that."

Juice felt her pussy trembling and knew that she wasn't far from orgasm. Gia felt her muscles tighten on him seconds before the most mind-blowing orgasm stole her mind and ripped through her body. It lit up her mind. Waves of heat and light raced through body as she screamed his name. Pulsing around him, it set his orgasm off as well. Blinding pleasure more intense then before consumed his mind and body.

Juice dropped onto her, but kept his full weight on his elbows. Kissing her lips gently he rolled to his side and gathered her in his arms, flipped the blanket over them and let sleep claim them both.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I just got my computer back after it was infected with viruses left and right. But now that I do have it back I will be able to update a bit more regularly.

Once again I do not own SoA. However if Juice wants to be my slave then he is more then welcome to be.

**Chapter 5 – Reflection**

Gia woke after falling back to sleep in Juice's arms. He was simply amazing. She came here to find him and hopefully have his help. What she got was an MC that was willing to help her simply because she was Juice's friend. When she felt the baby move a bit, she knew that she simply had to get up and get something to eat.

She swung her legs to the side of the bed and got a bit light headed. She wasn't used to sleeping so much and obviously she wasn't used to having sex like that either. Andrew was too hard and too rough, he didn't care about hurting her. All he cared about was getting his own rocks off. Juice, yes she started to think of him as Juice, was different. He cared about whether she came or not. He took his time with her and was considerate of the fact she was pregnant.

She thought back to when she met Juice. He wasn't your typical guy even at a young age. He was always into fixing things. Taking them apart and seeing how they worked and then putting back together again. As he got older he started hacking into databases and computer systems just to see if he could. And boy could he ever. The only problem was that he really couldn't relate to people. The only reason they had become friends was that one Gia was walking home from school and saw Juice getting hassled by some of the older kids. Without a thought to her own safety, she ran up them and hit the boy closest to her. She watched as blood poured from his nose. Thankfully the boys took off right after that. She introduced herself to Jean Carlos, or JC as he preferred. From that day forward they were the best of friends, with him watching out for her and vice versa. She often wondered how he was able to prospect with the club when he was never really able to speak to other people except for her. But he was one of them. She shook her head at that thought. It was still unbelievable to her.

Juice stood in the doorway just watching Gia. He thought about the first time they met. She was a firecracker then and now. But some of that spark went out of her with all of the crap that she endured. She punched some kid in the face because they were giving him a hard time. From then on out, they were the best of friends. He adored her and did all of the things she wanted to do. He took her to prom, taught her how to drive and showed her how to fix things. He honestly wished he stayed in touch with her to make sure that she was alright. But he accepted her wished that he not contact her again. He knew that something wasn't right with her and that statement, but he couldn't do anything about it. Now he wishes he did.

He stayed there for a few more minutes and watched as Gia put her hand onto her stomach in an attempt to either calm her nerves or the baby. He thought maybe a little of both. Slowly walking over to her so as not to scare her, he knelt in front of her and placed his hand over hers. As far as he was concerned this little one was his. No matter whom his father might be. Juice never thought about being a father, but he watched Jax with Abel and saw the love in his eyes for the little one. This child would never know anything but love from here on out. He would make sure of it.

Gia knew almost instinctively that Juice was there so she wasn't frightened. The baby was moving around a bit more and her nerves were getting to her. Juice was there and she looked into his eyes and saw that love shining through them for her and her baby.

"Baby, we need to have you meet with Deputy Chief Hale today, just in case Andrew tries to find you. Okay."

Nodding her head that she understood she asked the all important question of the morning "What's to eat around here?"

Laughing he pulled her to her feet, pushed her towards the bathroom and waited while she changed clothes. Then they headed to the diner not to far from the garage, laughing and talking about everything and anything. But that bubble was about to pop in a big way.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here it is another chapter to Pride and Honor. I know it's been a while, but if anyone is following my other story "What If?" then you will know life came up and made itself known. Plus the season finale threw me for a loop. Anyway onto the story, hope you guys enjoy it.

**Chapter 6 – Brand New Day (Almost)**

After Gia had a fully belly, she and Juice headed over to the police station. When they pulled up, Jax and Opie were already there. Gia had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't put a finger on it, but it was there. They all headed inside to speak with Hale.

One of the officers noticed the Sons coming in with a young woman. She went up to Jax and asked if they needed anything.

"We need to speak to Hale. If he's around." Jax said.

"Sure thing. Actually Jax he's finishing up with someone right now, but give him a minute." The young officer extended her hand towards Gia and introduced herself. "Hi, I am Tammy, nice to meet you."

Gia extended her hand to the other woman and "Nice to meet you too."

What happened next shocked them all. Hale walked out of one of the interrogation rooms, followed by a tall, muscular man. Gia had her back turned and was speaking to Juice about what she was supposed to say to officer in charge. Juice was telling her to just tell Hale the truth. At that moment Gia heard a voice she had thought would never hear again. Seeing her stiffen and turn around to look at the man that came out of the room, Juice placed his hand on her lower back and his mouth to her ear "What's wrong? Do you know him?"

She started to panic. She couldn't let him, see her like this. Juice didn't know who Andrew was. All they knew about him was what she told them. Andrew was standing next to the Deputy Chief like they were old friends and that is what made him so dangerous. He can twist things to his satisfaction and make people see what they wanted him to see. The charm, the personality, the knight in shining armor. He was none of these things. At that moment Andrew looked up and saw Gia. Jax and Opie stood in front of her protectively.

Andrew couldn't believe his luck. That little bitch actually came here and was standing in front of him. Well not directly in front of him. She was probably screwing all three of these guys. She was nothing but a whore. But she was his first. Always and he would get her back.

Gia inched backed further from Juice and from Andrew. She started having a panic attack. Her breathing was coming in short, choppy breaths. Her throat started to tighten and she felt faint. Tammy noticed what was going on and maneuvered her towards Hale's office to get her away from this situation. Hale entered his office a moment later.

Tammy decided to introduce Gia to Hale. "Gia, this is Deputy Chief David Hale, you are going to have to tell him what just happened. Okay?" Gia nodded her head.

"Gia, do you know that gentleman that I was just speaking to?" Hale asked gently.

She looked up into kind eyes and felt that she might be able to trust him. She nodded her head slowly. Her breathing was becoming easier. She knew that she had to tell him all about Andrew, especially since he found her. She might need all the help she could get.

So Gia told Hale and Tammy about Andrew and all that had happened and how she came to Charming. Hale released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. This young woman he could see was petrified, but as much as he didn't care for the Sons, he knew she was in good hands. They protected their own. Now as Hale and Tammy looked down at her tear-stained face, they made the decision to help her as well.

"Tammy, please stay here with Gia. I wanna go talk to Jax, Opie and Juice." Stepping out of his office and walking over to the boys, he noticed that they were still on the defensive and that Andrew was staring at the door from which Hale had just come from. Nodding at two of his officers to remove the man in question, they stepped over and asked if he needed anything else. Andrew opened his mouth and said the wrong thing.

"Yeah, yeah I need something else. That whore in there telling lies. She's mine, and I keep what's mine." Andrew said smugly. The department became quiet and all looked at what Hale and the Sons were going to do.

"Son-of-bitch. She is not yours and never has been." Yelled Juice as he tried to get around Jax and Opie. They held him back. "Not now Juice, not here. Go into Hale's office and stay with Gia. Let me and Ope talk to Hale. Go." Jax said.

Eyes blazing in fury, he nodded his head and moved to Hale's office. Knocking lightly, he opened the door to find a terrified Gia. Tammy was behind her trying to get her to calm down, but to no avail. Gia looked up to find Juice in front of her; she wrapped her arms around his necked and sobbed. The words would not or could not come out of her. She was terrified that Andrew was here. Terrified that he would find out she was pregnant. Most of all she was terrified that she would lose Juice once again.

Juice just held her, stroked her back and tried to calm her down. He eased her arms from around her neck, still holding her close "You have to calm down, it's not good for the baby. Please G, for me and this little one." As he placed his hand on her belly and soothed her nerves a bit more. Gia just nodded her head and said "I wanna go home, I need to sleep."

"Let me check with Ope and Jax and find out what is happening. Tammy can you…"

"Sure thing Juice. I will get her to calm down more and then she may be ready to go." Tammy watched as Juice walked out into the main office and spoke to the three men standing there. They all looked in her direction and they nodded their heads. Juice headed back in and said "Time to go baby girl."

Tammy helped Gia up and made a promise to her that if she needed anything at all, just to call her. She gave Gia her number before they walked out of the door. "Thank you so much for everything." Gia said quietly before leaving with the guys.

Hale and Tammy stood there and watched as the young woman walked away with the Sons. He looked over at Tammy and said "So what d'ya think?" "What I think David is that young woman is going to be in some serious trouble if we don't help the Sons keep her safe. Juice was telling her to calm down, that it wasn't good for the baby to get this upset. She's pregnant by that animal. She is such a sweet young woman and I think that we need to help her."

David couldn't agree more. He would make a phone call later on to Jax and let him know that they had the full support of the department.

Gia was quiet on the way back to the clubhouse. Her run in with Andrew scared the shit outta her and she retreated within herself. Right now, that was the only way she was going to cope with what happened. She stared out of the window and just watched the tiny little town fly by her. Juice was worried about her. Gia hadn't said anything and he didn't know if he would be able to reach her. They pulled into Teller-Morrow. Opie opened the passenger side van and helped Gia from it. They made there way into the clubhouse.

Tig, Happy, Bobby, Half-Sack , Chibs, Clay and Gemma were all there. Tig and Happy were playing pool and the rest were lounging around. They all looked up when the little group entered the clubhouse. Gia turned to look at Juice, Jax and Opie and said "Thank you for today, I didn't think I would get through it. But right now I just need to go lay down. If you don't mind." Jax and Opie kissed her forehead, while Juice took her hand and went to lead her down the hallway to his, no their, room. She shook her head at him. She just wanted to be alone. "I just need a bit of time Juice. Please." He looked at her forlornly, but knew he couldn't push her. Kissing her gently, Gia made her way down the hall to his room. She pushed the door open, closed it and leaned her head against it. She now knew that she wasn't safe anywhere. Andrew found her in the one place that she should have been safe.

Juice stared at the hallway torn. He wanted to go to her and make sure she was okay, but the other part of him knew that she needed time to process all of this. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head slightly. Jax was standing there, "I called Tara to come and check on Gia. She'll be here shortly."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it." Juice said. He could only hope that Andrew wasn't stupid enough to try something to Gia.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here it is the long awaited chapter. I should hopefully have two more chapters written out and posted up for this story. I have been neglectful in my writing but since the season finale ended and it threw me for a loop I kinda lost inspiration. But I got re-inspired for my writing. So here it goes. Oh one more thing – I don't own SOA in anyway.

**Chapter 7 – Stupidity**

They say that most men won't try something stupid, especially when faced with an MC gang and a sheriff's department. But Andrew wasn't most men. He was certifiable. He thought that by simply showing up in Charming and staking his claim on Gia, that she would come running back to him. She would learn her place in this world and if that meant that he had to kidnap her and beat her to make her understand, then that is what he would do.

Following Gia and the three goons that were with her, Andrew vaguely heard her say something to the man with the Mohawk and tats on the side of his head. Juice. This was the guy that she has been sleeping with, who was her "friend and protector". Anger surged through him at that thought. The van that they all traveled in turned into a garage called Teller – Morrow. He watched as Gia got out of the van and the three men flanked her, almost as if they were shielding her from prying eyes.

Andrew stayed where he was for the remainder of the night and just watched. At dawn he headed to the motel he was staying in and fell asleep for several hours. When he got up again he started to make plans to get to Gia. She was his and nothing and no one was going to stand in his way of getting to her. He just had to wait. It was not something he did patiently. But in this case he had no choice.

_Back at the garage:_

Gia had woken up refreshed after being visited by Tara last night. Her day at the precinct and seeing Andrew had pretty much shot her nerves and the feeling of being watched wasn't helping. Knowing Andrew was in town and wanted her made her want to pick her things up and run again, but where could she go. She had no other family and even if she did manage to leave Charming then she was not going to have any protection that the Sons promised. She had to stay and watch her back as well as the Sons. Andrew was unpredictable most days, but something like this, her just picking up and leaving was sure to set him off in ways that she couldn't even imagine.

Juice, Chibs, Bobby and Jax were sitting in the bar speaking softly so as not to wake Gia up. They didn't know that she was already up and moving around. Juice had originally wanted to check on her but thought better of it and decided to let her sleep.

"Lads, we need to find out all that we can about this Andrew fella." Chibs said. "He wants to take Gia away from here and if he does that we will be burying her and that babe."

"I agree", Jax said "We also need to keep her calm and stress free if that's possible. Tara said Gia's blood pressure was up and if she kept stressing out then she would end up in the hospital. We all know we can't let that happen. He could grab her there."

"Juice talk to Gia. Find out as much as you can from her about this guy and then start letting your fingers do the walking and find anything on this guy that can be used as leverage. Then we can go and "talk" to him and give an ultimatum to him."

"Not a problem Jax. I want this guy gone. Gia means the world to me and so does that baby."

"Awwww, Juicy is crushing on the friend. How sweet!!!" says Bobby. Juice flushed bright red at his comment.

"Hey Bobby ease up, you never know she might be his old lady by the time the baby comes." Jax laughingly says.

"Okay, okay okay...I get it. Now let me go and see if she is awake. Tara wanted me to bring her to the hospital for an evaluation with the on-duty OB/GYN." Juice gets up from the table and makes his way to his room. Opening the door he looks in and doesn't see Gia anywhere.

Then he hears the water running from the attached bathroom. Seeing that the door was a bit open, Juice locks his bedroom door and starts stripping off his clothes as he heads towards the bathroom. Stepping over to the shower he pushes the curtain back and looks at the vision before him. Seeing Gia in the shower all warm and soft and languid, made him itch to have his hands running over her body, but he grabbed a washcloth from the rack and stepped in behind her. Feeling her jump slightly made him laugh silently. He knew he should have said something but seeing her as he did he figured what the hell.

"Juice you scared me. You shouldn't have done that." She let out a shaky breath, trying to get her heart to beat a normal rate. But for some reason whenever she was with Juice, her heart raced and she got incredibly horny. Damn hormones.

Turning towards him, Gia lifted her head and let the water cascade over her hair and back. She knew what she was doing to him. Driving him insane. But she knew they couldn't start anything in the shower now. They had to go to the hospital. Tara told her the night before to come in and meet with an OB/GYN duty today, Gia was trying to get done quickly but then Juice came in and that ended the quick shower.

"Come on Juice I wanna finish up so I can get dressed and at least eat something before meeting the doctor."

"Fine, but know that tonight your ass is mine." He whispered in her ear sending shivers careening like crazy over her spine.

"That's fine, its all yours big boy." Gia winked at him and turned to finish up.

Once Gia had finished her shower and Juice right behind her, she got dressed in record time and managed to actually keep something down. She was still nervous about going out today especially with Andrew being in Charming, but Juice was going with her as well as Opie, Chibs and Jax. They were going to make sure nothing happened on the way to and from the hospital or while in the hospital.


End file.
